Lamia's Tiara
.]] Lamia's Tiara , also known as Lamia Hairclip, is a recurring piece of equipment in the series. It is usually a mid to high-ranked headgear that grants several bonuses to the player. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Lamia's Tiara is the second strongest hat, with Ribbon being the strongest. It can be dropped from Lamia Queens, and bought at the "secret armor vendor" in Phantom Village in the Merged World for 2,500 gil. It provides +3 Defense, +7 Magic Defense, +10 Magic Evasion, +3 Magic, increases chance of using Sword Dance through Dance, and is one of the only ways to prevent Confuse. It can be equipped by White Mages, Black Mages, Time Mages, Summoners, Blue Mages, Red Mages, Chemists, Geomancers, Bards, Dancers, Oracles, Cannoneers, Necromancers, and Mimes. Final Fantasy IX Lamia's Tiara is a mid-ranked hat. Freya, Dagger, Quina and Eiko can equip it. Oddly, Cinna, Marcus, and Blank can also equip the Lamia's Tiara, but the player will not be able to see this unless these characters are hacked into the party. It provides +17 Magic Defense, +1 Magic and Spirit, and halves damage from Wind-elemental attacks. It teaches Clear Headed, Confuse, and Float. It can be found in Fossil Roo and bought in Conde Petie, Black Mage Village, Madain Sari, Treno (disc 3/4), Alexandria (disc 3/4), and Daguerreo (disc 4) for 800 gil. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Lamia's Tiara is a mid-ranked mystic armor that requires 25 LP to use. It provides +25 Magick Resist, +4 Magick Power, and +7 Vitality. It can be stolen from the Rare Game Barmuu (rare) in the Tomb of Raithwall, bought in Rabanastre and Mt Bur-Omisace for 3200 gil, found Stilshrine of Miriam (Walk of Reason), and obtained from the Bazaar as part of the Alluring Finery set. In the ''Zodiac versions, Lamia's Tiara now provides 25 Magick Resist, +48 MP, +4 Magick Power, +7 Vitality, halves Ice-elemental damage, and requires the Mystic Armor 5 license for 30 LP. It can be bought in Mt Bur-Omisace, found as a treasure in Barheim Passage (The Zeviah Span), Paramina Rift (Icebound Flow), Phon Coast (The Mauleia Strand) and Trial Mode Stage 73 (with Diamond Armlet equipped), stolen from Barmuu in the main game (3% chance) and Cultsworn Lich (3%) in Trial Mode Stage 9, and purchased from the bazaar for 3,180 gil after selling Fine Wool x3, Tyrant Hide x1, and Ice Magicite x4. It can be equipped by the White Mage, Red Battlemage, Black Mage, and Bushi. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Lamia's Tiara is an accessory for Fran that gives the ability Resist Sleep which grants immunity to Sleep for the team. It can be bought in Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop in Chapter 9 for 16,000 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' The Lamia Hairclip is an accessory that provides +28 Defense and +6 Magic. It requires the Lamia's Allure scroll to use. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Lamia Hairclip is a mid-ranked helmet that can only be equipped by females of all races. It provides 26 defense, 7 magic, and 18 magic defense at level 1, while at level 30 it provides 61 defense, 14 magic, and 48 magic defense. It also has two empty slots. It must be obtained from a chest during the mission "Culinary Capers 2" (Hard or Very Hard mode), and then created for 440 gil by using Platinum x2, a Lava Spider Scale, and Elemental Gem x5. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Lamia Hairclip makes a Fire Stone 2, level 10-19 makes a Crimsonite, and level 20-30 makes an Anti-Burn Stone 5. Bravely Default Lamia's Tiara is a hat that provides 8 P.DEF, 5 M.DEF, +3 M.ATK, and grants immunity to Charm. It can be found in the Dark Aurora (2F). Bravely Second: End Layer Lamia's Tiara is a hat that provides 8 P.DEF and 16 M.DEF. It can be found in Vampire Castle. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Lamia's Tiara is a level 64 headdress which increases Bravery by 259 and reduces HP by 220. It also enhances Bravery recovery by 50%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 10,080 gil, a Tiara, Opal x3, and Transmogridust x3. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Lamia's Tiara is a level 30 hairpin that provides -377 HP, +250 Bravery, and +50% Bravery Recovery. It can be obtained by trading 36,820 gil, a Tiara, and Polished Ore at the shop. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Lamiatiara.jpg|Final Fantasy V. RoF Lamia Hairclip.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. FFRK Lamia's Tiara FFIII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Lamia's Tiara FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFRK Lamia's Tiara FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Lamia's Tiara FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. Etymology Category:Light helmets Category:Female-exclusive equipment